A long time ago, we used to be lovers
by Mionarchy
Summary: Voici une compilation d'histoires courtes, toutes (ou presque) inspirée par une chanson, un film, un livre. Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, alors je vous laisse découvrir...
1. Chapter 1 : When I Was Your Man

_**Same bed but it feels just**__**  
**__**A little bit bigger now**_

Byakuya se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Il s'agissait du même lit depuis qu'il avait acquis cet appartement dans le monde réel, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à dormir dedans ? Plusieurs mois qu'il tournait virait dans ce lit désormais trop grand pour lui tout seul. S'il n'avait pas été si stupide, elle serait la, avec lui, dans ce lit. Elle lui tiendrait compagnie lorsqu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, et lui donnerait sa chaleur lorsque la froideur de l'hiver s'installerait. C'était de sa faute.

_**Our song on the radio**__**  
**__**But it don't sound the same**_

Il avait allumé la radio, dans l'espoir d'être bercé par la musique. Erreur fatale. Une chanson débuta, et la douleur dans son cœur ne fit que s'accentuer davantage. Il connaissait bien cette chanson. Rangiku avait declaré, après qu'ils se soient embrassés sur la chanson, qu'il s'agissait de leur chanson, et qu'elle leur rapporterait des souvenirs, dans des années, lorsqu'ils l'écouteraient à nouveau. Mais la musique ne lui remémorait que des mauvais souvenirs, des blessures. Elle n'était plus la même musique romantique dont elle était tombée sous le charme.

_****__**When our friends talk about you**__**  
**__**All it does is just tear me down**_

Il entendait son nom partout. Ce n'était pas surprenant, après tout. Elle était la vice-capitaine de la dixième division, et lui le capitaine de la sixième. Ils étaient forcés de se rencontrer à un moment ou à un autre, même si cela le détruisait un peu plus à chaque fois.

_**My heart breaks a little**__**  
**__**When I hear your name**___

Dès qu'il entendait son nom, il ne pouvait empêcher son attention de diverger vers la conversation. C'était comme ça. Elle était devenue si importante dans sa vie qu'elle agissait comme un aimant, même lorsqu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Ou qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Il était fou d'elle, depuis cette fameuse journée, un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, ou elle l'avait envoutée.

_**It all just sounds like  
Too young too dumb to realize**_

Ave elle, c'était comme s'il revivait son adolescence une fois de plus, et qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui explique comment tout fonctionnait, comment l'amour avançait. Il se sentait stupide et mal à l'aise comme un enfant. Il était pourtant un homme, sur de lui, de son amour. Il avait pourtant l'impression de tout faire de travers avec elle. Ses mots, ses gestes étaient tous mal interprétés. N'avait-il pas fait suffisamment d'effort ?

_**That I should have bought you flowers**__**  
**__**A**__**nd held you hand**_

Combien de fois lui avait-elle demandé de l'emmener pour un vrai rendez vous? Venir la chercher, lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs particulièrement odorantes, l'emmener au restaurant, la raccompagner, main dans la main, jusqu'à chez elle, avant de l'embrasser sur le pallier et, si elle le désirait, se laisser entraîner dans la chaleur de son appartement ?

_**Should have gave you all my hours**____**  
**__**When I had the chance**_

Il ne se rendait pas suffisamment disponible pour elle. Quand il n'avait pas de responsabilités de capitaine à respecter, il devait respecter celles qui incombaient à la personne en tête du clan Kuchiki. Et quand ce n'était pas ça, cela avait à voir avec Rukia. Rangiku comprenait l'attachement qu'il avait pour sa sœur, et le respectait. L'encourageait, même. Mais il ne lui laissait parfois plus de place, pas même une petite.

_**Take you to every party**__**  
**__**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

Elle aimait danser et faire la fête. Plus d'une fois, elle avait tenté de le traîner à des réunions de shinigamis, pour boire, danser, s'amuser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. En tant que chef d'un clan de très haute noblesse, il ne pouvait pas s'afficher avec elle. Et ça la tuait à petit feu, même si elle ne disait rien la dessus. Elle pensait qu'il avait honte d'elle, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : annoncer au monde entier qu'elle lui appartenait.

_**Now my baby is dancing**__**  
**__**But she's dancing with another man**_

Désormais, il était trop tard. Elle était partie et ne reviendrait plus. Un autre homme occupait ce qui fut jadis sa place dans son cœur. Il prenait soin d'elle, s'affichait avec elle, dansait même en la serrant tout contre lui. Il lui avait offert ce qu'il n'avait pu lui offrir, et quel droit avait-il de s'interposer, malgré son cœur qui saignait abondamment ?

_**My pride my ego my needs and my selfish ways**__**  
**__**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_

Il était trop fier pour lui parler de ses véritables sentiments. Du fait que le clan pesait trop sur ses épaules. Qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne semblait le croire. Que s'il n'avait pas été à sa place, il y a longtemps qu'il lui aurait demandé sa main. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout renier pour elle. Il avait besoin du clan, de sa sœur, de son poste de capitaine. C'était sa vie, aussi égoïste que cela pouvait sembler. Et même une femme forte comme Rangiku ne l'avait pas supporté. Elle avait fini par craquer.

_**Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made**__**  
**__**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

Leur dernier échange avait été sanglant. Des mots blessants, des insultes hurlées, et même une gifle de sa part. Leur idylle s'était transformée en cauchemar, et tout était de sa faute. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se voyait lui bloquer l'accès à son cœur, pour ne pas qu'elle découvre trop de chose, et cela n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Bien trop tard.

_**Although it hurts**__**  
**__**I'll be the first to say**__**  
**__**That I was wrong**_

Il souffrait. Jamais il n'avait souffert de la sorte, pas même à la mort d'Hisana. Il avait aimé Hisana, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que ce qu'il avait avec Rangiku, c'était ça le véritable amour. Pour elle, il était prêt à ravaler sa fierté, et admettre tous ses défauts, à s'excuser, à dire qu'il avait tort.

_**I know I'm probably much too late**__**  
**__**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

Mais il était trop tard. Plusieurs mois après leur rupture brutale, elle avait retrouvé le bonheur dans les bras d'un autre, et lui s'était reveillé bien trop tard pour essayer de s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé.

_**But I just want you to know**__**  
**__**I hope he buys you flowers**__**  
**__**I hope he holds your hand**__**  
**__**Give you all his hours**__**  
**__**When he has the chance**__**  
**__**Take you to every party**__**  
**__**Cause I remember how much**__**  
**__**You loved to dance**__**  
**__**Do all the things I should have done**__**  
**__**When I was your man**_

Maintenant, il n'espérait qu'une chose. Qu'elle sache qu'il ne lui souhaitait que du bonheur. Que l'homme qu'elle avait choisi pouvait lui apporter tout ce que lui n'avait su lui donner dans tout son égoïsme. Qu'il fasse toutes les choses que lui aurait du faire lorsqu'il était avec elle.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Vow

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Et les referma aussitôt. Ses paupières la brûlaient. A croire qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé ses yeux depuis très longtemps. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, et fut récompensée par la vue d'un plafond vert pâle. Elle cligna des yeux, se demandant ou diable pouvait-elle bien se trouver, avant de baisser le regard vers la pièce. Elle était plutôt spacieuse, et assez peu fournie. Elle ressemblait à… une salle de la quatrième division. Cela expliquerait son était un peu… brumeux. Son regard tomba sur une chaise à côté de son lit, occupée par… Kuchiki Byakuya ? Elle sursauta. Que venait donc faire cet homme ici ? Ils n'avaient jamais même discuté l'un avec l'autre… Elle remarqua alors que l'homme somnolait, et cela la choqua encore plus. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme dans une situation si… normale. Elle s'agita un peu et parvint à se redresser, mais les mouvements réveillèrent le capitaine qui se redressa soudainement.

- Rangiku ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle cligna des yeux. Il l'avait appelée Rangiku ? Et l'avait tutoyé ? C'était une mauvaise farce, ça devait être ça. Ca ne pouvait être rien d'autre. Quoi que… il n'était pas homme à jouer des tours. Il était beaucoup trop sérieux pour ça. Et puis… Il la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Je… J'ai mal à la tête, répondit-elle, gênée.

- Oui, je vais chercher Unohana-taicho.

Il se leva, l'effleurant au passage du bout des doigts. Elle se crispa. La peur commençait doucement à grimper le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Que se passait-il au juste ? Pourquoi le capitaine agissait-il aussi bizarrement ?

- Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Ravie de vous voir enfin éveillée.

Ouf. Au moins une qui semblait normale. Mais…

- Enfin ?

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous êtes ici. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur.

Elle hocha la tête, sans être certaine de bien comprendre. Elle tenta de se rappeler son dernier souvenir. La guerre venait de finir… Ichigo avait vaincu Aizen avec l'aide d'Urahara-san… Elle avait été blessée par le monstre… le Sôtaicho avait perdu l'usage de son bras… On l'avait envoyé sur Terre pour dire au revoir à Ichigo, qui perdait ses pouvoirs… et plus rien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Rangiku, anxieuse.

- Ta division a été envoyée sur Terre en renfort lorsque des nouveaux arrancars sont apparus… Tu as fait une mauvaise chute pendant la bataille, l'informa Kuchiki-taicho.

Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta une nouvelle fois d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Elle inspira fortement, sentant la panique l'envahir. Tout cela était étrange. Le capitaine s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à lui masser le dos, mais elle s'enfuit au contact, se repliant dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ressemblait à un agneau affolé.

- Rangiku…

- Taicho, l'interrompit-elle. Pourquoi… êtes vous aussi familier avec moi ? Je ne comprends rien… Est-ce la réalité ?

Le regard de l'homme changea, passant de la compréhension à la douleur. Elle détourna les yeux, et les posa sur Unohana-taicho, qui semblait inquiète.

- Matsumoto-fukutaicho… Vous ne vous souvenez pas… de Kuchiki-taicho ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Il est le capitaine de la dixième division !

-Je suis ton époux, dit-il de sa voix plate.

Il leva sa main à hauteur d'yeux et Rangiku put y voir une alliance. Il s'était remarié ? Elle cligna des yeux. Époux ? Elle regarda sa propre main, et aperçut une alliance. Elle commençait à hyper ventiler et tenta de se calmer. Après tout, on essayait de lui faire croire qu'elle était mariée à Kuchiki Byakuya. C'était insensé. Elle en aurait presque ri si les deux capitaines n'avaient pas ces visages sérieux.

- J'ai besoin d'air… dit-elle en s'enfuyant.

Elle avait conscience que le capitaine la suivait, et tenta d'accélérer, mais il était bien meilleur utilisateur de Shunpo qu'elle, et, bientôt, il lui bloqua la route.

- Rangiku… En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

- 2012… hésita-t-elle.

Le visage de l'homme se fit grave, et elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Que se passait-il ? Était-elle devenue folle ?

- La guerre… s'est finie en 2012. Cela fait déjà 4 ans…

Rangiku recula. Quatre années. Elle avait oublié quatre années de sa vie. Et, apparemment, pas les plus inintéressantes. Elle se détourna de lui, et s'enfuit à nouveau. Cette fois, il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Quelques larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues, qu'elle essuya rageusement du revers de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle déboula dans le bureau de la dixième division, et le retrouva vide. Le capitaine ne quittait jamais le bureau… à moins d'une urgence. Elle regarda sur la table. Une petite pile de paperasses en attente d'être prises en charge était la. Le capitaine faisait toujours toute sa paperasse. La peur l'envahit à nouveau, et elle parcouru les locaux jusqu'à tomber sur quelqu'un.

- Rangiku, appela tendrement le capitaine Kuchiki.

Il l'avait attendue à l'entrée, réalisa-t-elle.

- Le capitaine… Il n'est pas la… Est-ce qu'il est…

- Il est encore sur Terre, répondit-il sans attendre pour la rassurer. Il va bien.

- Est-ce que… je suis toujours sa fukutaicho ?

- Oui. Je t'ai bien proposé une place dans ma division, mais tu ne voulais pas quitter Hitsugaya.

Un sourire se dessina enfin sur ses lèvres. Cela lui ressemblait bien.

- Taicho…

- Byakuya.

- Comment ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Taicho… s'il te plait. Byakuya, c'est mon nom.

Elle hocha la tête, troublée. Elle aurait du s'extasier d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom quand tant de femmes étaient amoureuses de lui. Mais pas dans ces conditions.

- Byakuya…

Elle devrait probablement s'entraîner avant que le prénom lui semble familier, mais après tout, elle avait le temps.

- J'ai faim.

Il lui sourit, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusqu'alors. Il lui fit un signe de tête vers la voie qui menait au Rukongai, et elle le suivit sans poser de questions. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, après tout, il était capitaine du Gotei. Et, même Unohana-taicho l'avait laissée en sa surveillance. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils marchaient, lui un peu plus en avant qu'elle, le long du chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une petite auberge qui ne payait pas de mine. Elle fut surprise de l'y voir entrer, étant donné sa noblesse, mais le suivit tout de même. L'odeur qui y flottait était délicieuse et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Byakuya s'installa à une table et elle le rejoignit.

- C'est étrange de vous voir ici, dit-elle, un petit sourire en coin.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'as pas vouvoyé.

Cette phrase était dite sur le ton de la conversation, mais elle pouvait voir de la douleur dans les yeux du capitaine. Elle l'avait oublié, avait oublié leur mariage. Comment lui en vouloir ? Mais… c'était juste trop pour elle. Elle voulait revenir la ou ses souvenirs s'étaient arrêtés.

- Oui… Je me doute mais… Quelle est la preuve ? Que tout cela est réel, et que ce n'est pas juste une mauvaise farce ?

- Ca me parait un peu gros pour une farce, non ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- De nos jours… hasarda-t-elle en hochant les épaules, dépitée.

Elle voulait que cela soit une farce. Que son capitaine vienne la chercher et qu'ils rentrent à la division ensemble.

- Même chose que d'habitude ? demanda une serveuse en approchant.

Byakuya hocha la tête et la femme s'en alla en gribouillant sur son calepin.

- On a une habitude ? demanda-t-elle, ébahie. Ici ?

- C'est… particulier. On s'est « rencontrés » ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu étais ivre, et ne pouvait ni payer ni rentrer chez toi, dit-il en souriant chaleureusement à mesure que le souvenir l'envahit. Alors la serveuse a attendu dehors en espérant qu'un shinigami passe. J'étais en mission pas très loin, et c'est la que tout a vraiment commencé…

* * *

Byakuya fronça le nez sous l'odeur de l'alcool et s'éloigna un peu.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je payer pour elle ? demanda-t-il à nouveau à la serveuse.

- Vous êtes compagnons d'armes non ? Débrouillez vous avec elle lorsqu'elle se réveillera ! dit-elle en tendant la main, attendant d'être payée.

Byakuya arqua un sourcil et lui tendit l'argent, laissant plus que nécessaire. Après tout, il était un Kuchiki. Le problème allait être de la ramener chez elle. Il ne savait même pas ou elle habitait. Soupirant, il se résigna à la ramener chez lui. Se promettant de lui faire payer par la suite, il la hissa sur son dos et, quelques Shunpo plus loin, ils étaient dans le manoir. A peine s'arrêta-t-il qu'elle lui vomit sur l'épaule, trop secouée par la vitesse. Il fit une grimace de dégoût et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il la laissa par terre, allongée sur le sol, tandis qu'il ôtait ses vêtements sales, les mettant dans une pile à part pour qu'ils soient directement détruits. Le Sôtaicho lui ferait encore la leçon sur la valeur de son haori, mais, après tout, il pouvait s'en payer des centaines s'il le désirait. Une fois nu, il entra dans le bain en soupirant. De toute façon, Matsumoto était inconsciente sur le sol, il pouvait se relaxer un peu. Il retira ses Kenseikan et les posa sur le bord lorsque, soudain, deux mains glissèrent sur ses pectoraux. Il tourna la tête, et aperçut la chevelure enflammée de Matsumoto, qui lui souriait, tentant de le charmer. Il leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Les mains descendirent sur son torse, puis son ventre, restant un peu au niveau de l'abdomen, avant de descendre encore plus bas. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le sexe de Byakuya, il soupira, ravi quoi qu'il puisse dire. Matsumoto le caressa doucement, puis rapidement, avant de reprendre un rythme doux. L'alternance des rythme et le souffle qu'il sentait dans son dos lui donnait des frissons. Il y était presque. Encore un petit peu, et il pourrait se relâcher. Mais, soudain, la main quitta son sexe et il sentit un poids s'abattre sur son épaule. Matsumoto s'était endormie. Il la regarda, ébahi, et haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Cette femme était la chose la plus sadique qu'il lui ait été donnée de voir. Soupirant, il se leva, embarqua la fukutaicho au passage. Il la jeta sans cérémonie sur le bord opposé du lit, avant de s'y mettre à son tour, prenant toute la place.

* * *

- Le lendemain, tu ne te souvenais de rien. Tu rougissais comme une adolescente, tentant de demander sans me vexer ce qu'il s'était passé. Je t'ai laissé deviner, et je ne sais pas ou ton imagination t'a emmenée, mais, le soir même, tu es venue me voir, sobre. Tu avais retrouvé ton caractère aguicheur et me faisais les yeux doux. J'ai trouvé ça… mignon.

Rangiku cligna des yeux. Quelle histoire ! Et puis… Il la taquinait ? Il savait faire ça ? Et sérieusement… mignon ? Kuchiki Byakuya trouvait des choses mignonnes ? C'était beaucoup trop d'informations pour elle. Elle commença à avoir mal au crâne, et demanda à partir. Il sembla déçu, mais accepta sans demander de raison. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, elle remarqua qu'ils marchaient dans la direction générale du manoir des Kuchiki. Elle s'arrêta, ne se sentant pas la force de faire ça.

- Taicho, je… J'aimerais aller dormir à ma division… si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

Elle avait conscience de recommencer à le vouvoyer, mais elle avait vraiment du mal à être familière avec lui. Il l'était bien assez pour deux, pensa-t-elle. Cet homme était si différent de celui qu'elle connaissait… Il hocha la tête, et la raccompagna sans un mot de plus. Juste avant de partir, il s'approcha d'elle, avant de se reculer et de partir en silence. Avait-il eu l'intention de l'embrasser ? L'aurait-elle laissé faire ? Non, sans aucun doute. Elle avait toujours été anxieuse lorsqu'il était dans les parages. On ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il pensait derrière son masque. Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers de lieutenant, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient habités par quelqu'un d'autre. Ne sachant pas qui était le locataire des lieux, elle décida de faire sa nuit sur le canapé du bureau. Lui au moins été toujours la. Une chose que ne changeait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa échapper quelques larmes de peur. Elle était effrayée par cette nouvelle vie.

- Faites que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, pensa-t-elle en s'endormant.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et croisa ce regard bleu presque blanc qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se leva d'un bond et l'enlaça sans raison, juste heureuse que tout ne fût en réalité qu'un rêve.

- Taichooooo !

- Rangiku, tu m'étouffe, dit-il en se débattant.

- Rangiku ? demanda-t-elle en le relâchant soudain.

Le capitaine de l'avait jamais appelée ainsi. C'était toujours « Matsumoto ». Elle l'observa un instant, et remarqua à quel point il avait changé. Il avait grandi, gagnant presque une demie-tête. A la vitesse shinigami, c'était énorme. Sa coupe aussi était différente, moins longue, plus mature. Et ses yeux possédaient quelque chose qu'il ne montrait auparavant à personne, de l'affection. Aussitôt, elle se recula, et sentit ses yeux la brûler à nouveau.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu ne te souviens plus de ces dernières années ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait la gorge nouée par la panique.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. C'est de ma faute si tu as fait cette chute… Si je n'avais pas.

- Taicho ! l'interrompit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Mais je vous connais, et je connais votre tendance à tout vouloir prendre sur vous, comme Ichigo. Alors stop !

Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé Taicho, dit-il.

- Vraiment ? Je vous appelle comment ?

- Tôshirô. Et tu me tutoies. Lorsque tu m'as annoncé ton mariage, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus t'appeler Matsumoto. Mais t'appeler Kuchiki… ça me déplaisait. Alors on est passé aux prénoms, et aux tutoiements, tant qu'à faire.

- Alors… je suis bien mariée… avec Kuchiki-taicho ?

- Oui, j'en ai bien peur pour toi, dit-il, taquin.

- Comment… comment est-il ?

- Comme avant, avec tout le monde. Avec toi, il est gentil. Attentionné. Toujours aux petits soins. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Au début, il était froid et distant. Ça a duré presque un an. Tu étais trop amoureuse pour l'abandonner. Mais, un jour, tu as rompu, sans rien dire. Tu l'as évité pendant presque un mois. Et il a enfin compris qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de toi. Je pense que la peur de te perdre a beaucoup joué sur le fait qu'il laisse son masque tomber. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec lui. Moi, en revanche, je ne peux pas en dire autant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai laissée te faire blesser. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer lorsqu'on t'a ramenée ici. Personne ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, pas même lorsqu'il a perdu Hisana. Il devenait fou. Il a même blessé un soldat de la quatrième qui tentait de l'empêcher de rentrer dans ta chambre, finit-il en riant.

Rangiku n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces informations. Comment est-ce que ce Kuchiki-taicho la pouvait être la même personne que celui qu'elle connaissait ? Impossible.

* * *

- Rangiku, cria une voix.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se fit attirer dans une paire de bras musclés. Son cerveau la lâcha quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne comprenne de qui il s'agissait.

- Taicho, dit-elle en tentant de le repousser.

Byakuya s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'air épuisé.

- Ne pars pas sans me prévenir, ordonna-t-il durement.

Elle aurait du s'énerver. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, la signification de ce qu'il venait de lui dire trop évidente. Il avait passé la journée à la chercher, alors qu'elle s'amusait, allant à la rencontre d'amis, se baladait. Il s'était inquiété, alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à lui, même lorsqu'on l'appelait Kuchiki-sama. Elle avait refusé de dormir chez lui – chez eux – et avait, le lendemain matin, disparue sans rien dire. Même si elle ne se souvenait plus de leur histoire, elle savait qu'ils étaient mariés, et son propre comportement lui parut soudain immonde.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle, consciente de son inconscience. Je… Je voulais juste que tout soit normal à nouveau…

- Ca te fait plaisir de me faire souffrir ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

A nouveau, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait. Pour lui, la normalité était leur vie de couple, se réveillé l'un à côté de l'autre, s'enlacer, s'embrasser, parler de tout et de rien. Sa normalité à elle était sa vie 4 ans auparavant. Sans lui auprès d'elle.

- Je fais des efforts, Rangiku. Beaucoup d'efforts. Je prends sur moi le fait que tu ne te rappelle plus de moi, que tu m'évite. Mais les choses que tu dis… Est-ce que… tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie ?

Elle cligna des yeux. Le voulait-elle ? Pas vraiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'adapter, c'est tout. Mais même si elle ne retrouvait pas ses souvenirs, l'adaptation viendrait avec le temps. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui une fois, elle tomberait une deuxième fois. Non ? Et si cela n'arrivait pas ? Il serait seul avec leurs souvenirs.

- Bien, je vois, dit-il, retrouvant sa voix plate.

Il faisait ça lorsqu'il remettait son masque en place, remarqua-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle disait des choses qui le blessaient. Elle fit un pas vers lui, mais il disparut simplement. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle éprouvait. Alors elle le suivit, faisant de son mieux pour le rattraper. Il était trop rapide, mais elle avait compris qu'il se dirigeait vers le manoir. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'entrée, les gardes lui sourirent et ouvrirent le passage sans même qu'elle le demande. Ils semblaient heureux de la voir. Elle croisa plusieurs servants, eux aussi heureux.

- Rangiku-sama, l'appela une voix.

Une jeune fille, pas plus de 13 ans, se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler.

- Asaki-sama veut vous voir.

- Conduis-moi à elle, demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Elle arriva devant une vieille femme à l'air fatigué, s'appuyant sur une canne en bois qui coûtait probablement plus cher que tout ce qu'elle avait.

- Rangiku-san, commença-t-elle.

Le ton de la conversation lui indiqua immédiatement qui avait le dessus. Apparemment pas elle.

- J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez perdu vos souvenirs avec Byakuya-sama ?

- C'est exact, répondit-elle prudemment.

- Bien. Nous savons toutes les deux que ce mariage ne mènera jamais nulle part. Il serait donc intelligent d'en finir, maintenant que vos sentiments ont disparus.

Le culot de cette vieille ! pensa-t-elle. Oser lui demander de mettre fin au mariage qui la liait à Byakuya dans le dos de celui-ci ! Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage d'amour ! (Quelle autre raison aurait-il eut de l'épouser ? Sérieusement ?). Tout le monde lui parlait de ses sentiments. On lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'elle avait du faire face à toutes les critiques possibles et inimaginables pour pouvoir être avec lui ! Comment pouvait-elle mettre fin à tout cela sans même se donner une chance de reconstruire ce qui était perdu ?

- Merci, dit-elle, de la proposition. Mais je suis contrainte de refuser. Vous m'avez fait comprendre une chose : je dois donner sa chance à ce mariage pour lequel je me suis battue avant de faire une croix dessus.

Elle fit demi-tour sans attendre une réponse et demanda à la jeune fille, qui, ayant tout entendu, était excitée comme une puce, de la conduire jusqu'à Byakuya. Une conversation s'imposait. Elle arriva devant une porte, inspira un grand coup et pénétra doucement, pour ne pas alerter tout le voisinage. Cette fois ci, la jeune fille s'en alla, laissant son couple préféré en paix. Rangiku avança prudemment dans la pièce. Elle remarqua des affaires lui appartenant, répandues par ci par la. C'était étonnant que personne ne les ai rangées. Elle avança dans la pièce, et aperçu une porte fenêtre entrouverte. Elle suivit l'air frais et atterri dans un charmant jardin, très paisible. Elle remarqua Byakuya, assis sur le sol, près de la fontaine, et avança. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui lorsqu'elle remarqua deux choses. Il avait les yeux rougis par la peine, et il serrait son écharpe rose contre lui. Un mal de crâne l'assaillit et elle tomba à genoux, gémissant sous la pression qui s'exerçait sur son crâne. Elle entendit Byakuya l'appeler, et sentit ses bras l'entourer, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Des centaines et des centaines d'images, de voix, de souvenirs l'envahir, comme un barrage qu'on venait d'ouvrir. Elle se rappela la première soirée, les suivantes, les gestes discrets. Les sourires en coin. Les regards dissimulés par les cheveux. L'amour. L'annonce du mariage, qui avait choqué tout le Sereitei, et bien plus encore. L'emménagement chez les Kuchiki. Les disputes, entre eux, ou contre les aînés. La tendresse de Byakuya. Son côté un peu trop protecteur. Mais également ses défauts. Sa fierté. Ses trop nombreuses responsabilités. Sa jalousie. Sa colère. Elle se souvint avoir failli abandonner plus d'une fois, avant d'être aidée par son capitaine qui, malgré sa mésentente avec Byakuya, était toujours la pour la consoler et l'empêcher de le quitter, car elle le regretterait. Elle se rappela de leur premier anniversaire. Elle avait rompu un mois auparavant, et avait passé la soirée à se lamenter, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps son amour perdu. Puis il avait débarqué, dans toute sa grâce, et l'avait littéralement renversée. Après ça il avait changé. Il était devenu plus naturel avec elle, et beaucoup plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Leur amour avait renaquit de ses cendres, beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant, et ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Elle se souvint de leur dispute le jour ou il lui avait demandé d'intégrer sa division. Elle ne quitterait pas la dixième, elle ne quitterait pas Tôshirô. Sa jalousie, ce soir la, avait laissé place à une passion sans pareille. Puis ils avaient fini, peu avant son accident, par parler d'enfants. Byakuya en voulait. Elle n'avait jamais réellement souhaité en avoir, mais désormais, cette pensée la comblait. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? D'un coup, la douleur disparue, comme elle était arrivée. Elle leva le visage, et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son mari.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle. Excuse-moi de t'avoir oublié…

Il ne répondit rien, mais la serra plus fort contre lui et lui embrassa le cou à plusieurs reprises. Elle savait que la, dans ces bras, elle était en sécurité, malgré les épreuves qu'ils subissaient encore aujourd'hui.

* * *

**OUI, cette histoire est directement inspiré du film "Je te promets" avec Channing Tatum et Rachel McAdams. Mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimez! N'hésitez pas à me le dire!**


End file.
